ex astris scienta ex cordis scienta
by papierherz
Summary: nyota uhura ist eine junge, attraktive studentin. kein wunder, dass ihr vulkanischer dozent sich bald zu ihr hingezogen fühlt. doch probleme sind vorprogrammiert.


_Ex Astris Scientia_

Nyota Uhura war immer ein wissbegieriges Mädchen gewesen, ein Bücherwurm, den ihre Mutter M'umbha regelrecht wegzerren musste von den geschriebenen Worten, damit sie etwas Sonne sah und zu Gesangsunterricht und Lauftraining ging. Sie war den Kindern in ihrem Alter voraus, konnte mit drei Jahren lesen und mit fünf Jahren schreiben. Ihre Neugier war unerschöpflich und trieb sie dazu, sich immer wieder neue Herausforderungen zu suchen. Sie war ehrgeizig und um keine Mühe verlegen, wenn sie nur ihre Fähigkeiten erweitern konnte. Ihre Eltern bemühten sich sehr, ihre Talente zu fördern und sie nicht zu unberechtigten Höhenflügen zu animieren. Da sie aber in allem Erfolg hatte, war sie selbstbewusst und stolz. Sie packte es wie einen Ring um sich, der sie schützen sollte, denn da ihre intellektuellen Fähigkeiten ihrem psychischem Alter voraus eilten, fühlte sie sich oft verloren. Anstatt sich jedoch von dem Gefühl der inneren Einsamkeit ausbremsen zu lassen, sah sie darin eine Aufgabe. Was sie zufrieden stellen würde, war einfach noch nicht gefunden. In ihrer Vorstellung befand sie sich auf einer Reise und da sie von Natur aus ein fröhliches Mädchen war, ging sie mit Zuversicht daran. Es war der unruhige Geist aller Seefahrer und Entdecker, den sie in sich spürte.

Mit 12 Jahren schickte man sie auf Internate, zunächst nach Nairobi, später nach Wien, wo man sich der Förderung ihrer Begabungen annehmen sollte. Die räumliche Trennung von ihren Eltern, einer Künstlerin und Hamisi, einem Ingenieur der Sternenflotte sowie ihrem älteren Bruder Akili fiel ihr schwer. Doch obwohl ihr Heimweh sie beinah auffraß, biß sie die Zähne zusammen und vertraute auf die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern. Sie wollte es ihrem Vater und Bruder gleich tun, sie wollte auf Raumschiffen arbeiten und fremde Welten kennen lernen. Nyota wusste, sie hatte das Zeug dazu. Also verbarg sie ihr Herz vor sich selber. Sie ließ es nur noch für die Schule schlagen.

Ihre Eltern waren sehr stolz auf sie als sie ein Jahr früher als ihre Mitschüler den Schulabschluss machte. Hamisi Uhura bot ihr daraufhin an, ihn für ein halbes Jahr bei seinem Einsatz auf der USS Leonides zu begleiten. Das Schiff transportierte vorrangig Vertreter des diplomatischen Corps der Sternenflotte und sollte bald wieder auf Mission zur Ausbildung neuer Diplomaten gehen. Auch Akili, der sich gegen eine Offizierslaufbahn in der Sternenflotte entschieden hatte, würde einer der Auszubildenden sein. Nyota war sofort Feuer und Flamme als ihr Vater ihr die Möglichkeit eröffnete. Ihre Mutter unterstützte ihn zwar darin, doch verschwieg sie Nyota ihre Zweifel nicht. Während sie im Garten die Sträucher beschnitt, betrachtete sie ihre hübsche Tochter eindringlich, deren Augen sie mit megawattstarker Begeisterung anleuchteten. Sie war 15 Jahre alt und voller Tatendrang.

M'umbha, die Künstlerin, seufzte: "Du wirst mir etwas zu schnell flügge, mein Kind. Du hast an allem gespart, was einem jungen Menschen in deinem Alter zusteht und dadurch ein Jahr gewonnen. Willst du das nicht aufholen und dich ein bisschen entspannen?" Nyota verstand nicht recht, worauf sie hinaus wollte. "Mama, ich könnte meine Sprachkenntnisse verbessern. Die Mission führt durch den ganzen Föderationsraum. Andoria, Ardana, Tellar Prime, Betazed, Trill, Vulkan bis zur Neutralen Zone!" Ihre Mutter schüttelte sich als dieses Wort hörte. "Ich bin nicht gerade begeistert, meine ganze Familie in der Nähe einer instabilen Grenze zu Banditen und Mördern zu wissen."

"Papa sagt, wir gehen kein Risiko ein."

"Ich weiß. Was soll er auch sonst sagen? Ich hatte einfach gehofft, ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner Tochter verbringen zu können. Aber du bist wie dein Vater und dein Bruder. Ihr seid einfach nicht aufzuhalten." M'umbha sah sie traurig an mit den ausdruckstarken Augen, die sie ihrer Tochter vererbt hatte. Sie brachte es nicht nicht über sich, ihrem Kind weiter Vorwürfe zu machen.

"Dann nimm aber dein Herz mit, Nyota. Du kannst noch so viele Sprachen lernen und Welten erforschen, du weißt, das Herz versteht am besten."

Bei diesen Worten begann der Ring um Nyotas Seele zu bröckeln. Sie hatte gelernt, wie man sich von Spott und Häme unberührt gab, wie man Ausdauer und Disziplin kultivierte und dass man sich mit Leistung Achtung und Respekt verschaffen konnte. Sie hatte gelernt andere Leistungen zu beurteilen und Geringes gering zu schätzen. Daraus zog sie ihren Selbstwert. Aber ihr Herz? Ihre Mutter hatte Recht. Ihr Herz hatte sie verschlossen. Wie sollte sie es wieder öffnen? M'umbha schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. "Du darfst nicht allen davon laufen. Du musst immer darauf Acht geben, dass du wirklich an dem Platz bist, wo deine Füße stehen und du atmest."

Um es ihr zu verdeutlichen, legte M'umbha beide Hände mit leichten Druck auf Nyotas Schultern und zeigte dann mit dem Finger Richtung Himmel. "Das ist dein Standpunkt. Und das ist deine Grenze im Hier und Jetzt. Das musst du immer wissen, sowohl im Kopf als auch in deinem Herzen. Wenn du immer an der richtigen Stelle bist, kannst du die Menschen um dich herum ganz einfach erreichen. Sie werden von sich aus zu dir kommen und dir etwas anvertrauen. Die Besten werden zu dir kommen, weil sie in dir die Beste sehen. Das ist Geheimnis jeder Verbindung."

Lange dachte das Mädchen darüber nach. Es war schwer heraus zu finden, was ihr Herz wollte. Sie war ein ausgesprochen hübscher Teenager. Das erwachende Interesse der jungen Männer in ihrer Umgebung war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben. Bisher machte ihr das Angst, denn es war nicht der Weg, auf dem sie Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Andererseits hatte sie eine schöne Mutter, die Opernarien sang, deren Eleganz und Würde sie bewunderte. Deren Lachen ein Brunnen der Ausgeglichenheit war und die sich zu all ihren Bewunderern auf Distanz befand ohne sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ein so sanftes Wesen fühlte Nyota nicht in sich. Es lag ihr nicht, nur um der Höflichkeit willen zu verbergen, was sie dachte oder fühlte. Andere hielten sie für eingebildet, ihren Ton als belehrend und selbstgerecht. Sie zeigte nicht, wenn sie solche Meinungen verletzten. Sie fühlte sich zu etwas Besserem berufen und das gab ihr Trost. Aber vielleicht konnte auch sie selber Trost geben. Es war Zeit die Zügel zu lockern und sich nicht länger unter Druck zu setzen. Es war Zeit sich zu öffnen und das Verstehen zu lernen, das ihre Mutter meinte.

-2-

"Kadett Uhura, bitte setzen sie sich."

Sie folgte seiner Anweisung und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Commander Spock hatte sie nicht warten lassen. Sie hatte zunächst befürchtet, dass die persönlichen Konsulationen sich endlos in die Länge ziehen würden, immerhin umfasste der Jahrgang im Fach Kommunikationswissenchaft 98 Personen, die er einen nach dem anderen in sein Büro bestellte.

"Moi Kirna, Commander." Er sah sie erstaunt an und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Sie sprechen vulkanisch?"

"Ein paar Brocken. Ich habe einige Zeit dort und in den Kolonien 2 und 6 verbracht."

Er nickte und schien unbeeindruckt. Es kostete sie Mühe, ihre Aufregung zu überspielen. Sie hatte diesem Gespräch entgegen gefiebert. Commander Spock hatte ihre Gedanken beschäftigt in den letzten Tagen und Stunden seit er den Kadetten im zweiten Jahr durch Admiral Meister vorgestellt worden war. Es hieß, er sei einer der hervorragendsten Absolventen in der Geschichte der Akademie gewesen und verdienter erster Offizier unter Captain Christopher Pike auf der USS Farrgut. Von nun an sei Lieutenant Commander Spock verantwortlich für die Ausbildung des Personals der im Bau befindlichen neuen Flottenschiffe der Constitution-Klasse, allen voran des neuen Flagschiffs, der USS Enterprise. Dieser Name allein reichte aus, die Aufmerksamkeit der Kadetten zu sichern. Sie alle träumten davon, auf der Enterprise zu dienen. Nyota machte da keinen Unterschied. Der Commander stellte sich mit ein paar Sätzen vor. Seine Erscheinung beeindruckte sie. Gerade weil er so unbeeindruckt schien. Er sprach mit großer Bestimmtheit, eitle Selbstbespiegelung wie sie so vielen anderen Professoren der Akademie eigen war, schien ihm völlig fern zu liegen. Nyota hatte Vulkan während ihrer Reise mit dem Diplomatischen Corps der Sternenflotte vor einigen Jahren gesehen. Sie hatte die Bekanntschaft von Vulkaniern gemacht doch dieser hier vereinigte die Eigenschaften seiner Spezies in sich wie kaum einer sonst. Commander Spock strahlte eine große Autorität aus, selbst wenn das nicht sofort bei allen Kadetten ankam. Missachtungen brachte er mit ein paar wohl gewählten Sätzen zum Schweigen. Er hatte einen überragenden Intellekt, eine natürliche Größe und niemand war anfälliger dafür als Nyota. Sie spürte, dass etwas gefunden war, nach dem sie zu suchen aufgehört hatte. Ein ungeahntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie.

"Ihr Hauptfach ist Kommunikation?"

"Ja, mit einer Spezialisierung in Xenolinguistik und Einsatzleitung. Desweiteren belege ich die Kurse in Elektrotechnik für Kommunikation, duotronische Computersysteme und Kryptographie."

Auch das schien ihn nicht weiter zu beeindrucken. Es irritierte sie ein wenig. Er fragte sie nach ihrem Werdegang und ihren Zielen. Die große Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte, ließ ihre Aufregung schnell wieder abebben. Bisher war Nyota kein Lehrer so gelassen begegnet wie dieser Vulkanier. Beinah gleichgültig. Er nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit um über das Gesagte zu reflektieren. Er saß ihr gerade aufgerichtet in seinem Stuhl gegenüber. Die rote Uniformjacke der Ausbildungsoffiziere setzte sich scharf gegen sein blasses Gesicht und die schwarzen, akkurat geschittenen Haare ab. Seine Hände ruhten übereinander gelegt vor ihm auf der Tischplatte. Sehr interessante Hände, wie sie bemerkte. Mit langen Fingergliedern, kraftvoll und symmetrisch. Sein Blick fixierte sie.

"Kadett, ihre konstant ausgezeichneten Leistungen lassen Großes erwarten für sie. Ihre Fortschritte sind beeindruckend. Aufgrund dessen halte ich ihren zukünftigen Einsatz auf der Enterprise für sehr wahrscheinlich und werde ihn vorschlagen. Darüber hinaus erkläre ich mich bereit, sie zu betreuen und ihre Ausbildung weiter zu fördern, sofern sie damit einverstanden sind."

Einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos. Sie sah in die dunklen Augen des Vulkaniers, dessen Blick scheinbar emotionslos auf ihr lag. Sie fühlte, wie er ihren Geist leer fegte von allem unnötigen Ballast. Sie nickte. "Selbstverständlich.", hörte sie sich sagen.

Spock nickte und fuhr fort: "Dazu gehören vier zusätzliche Stunden Konsultationen pro Woche sowie die Teilnahme an speziellen Praktika, die ihre Interspezies Kompetenz fördern sollen. Ich überhole derzeit die bisherigen Pläne für spezielle Trainigseinsätze im zweiten Lehrjahr. Nach meiner Vorstellung soll ein Mentorenprogramm installiert werden, das es den Studenten mit einem überdurchschnittlichen Leistungsprofil erlaubt, entsprechend ihrer Qualifikationen gefördert zu werden. Ich hoffe damit größere Durchlässigkeit in den Curricula zu erreichen und mehr Anreize für Kadetten zu schaffen, deren Startbedingungen aufgrund externer Faktoren nicht optimal waren. Für sie bedeutet das nur, dass sie von mir einen individuellen Stundenplan erhalten werden, sobald ich mit den Formalia fertig bin. Wenn sie sich bewähren, möchte ich sie als Tutorin der jüngeren Jahrgänge vorschlagen."

Das Gesagte ließ sie aufhorchen. Die Leitung der Akademie schien großes Vertrauen in ihn zu setzen, wenn sie ihm so viel Verantwortung übertrug. Sie versicherte ihm sogleich, dass sie ihr Bestes geben werde.

"Natürlich. Ich lasse ihnen die Informationen zukommen.", entgegnete Spock. Beide erhoben sich um sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Sie nahm eine leichte Veränderung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wahr.

"Wenn sie es wünschen, könnte ich ihnen zusätzlich Unterricht in vulkanischer Sprache geben. Wir können nicht genug Spezialisten ausbilden, um das Verständnis zwischen unseren Welten lebendig zu halten."

Sie lächelte, wobei ihr die Überraschung über seinen Vorstoß anzusehen war. "Commander, ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an, sobald ich ihren Stundenplan für mich kenne."

Wieder veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck um eine Nuance. Hätte Nyota es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte es als einen Anflug von Verlegenheit gedeutet. Bei einem Vulkanier? Augenblicklich erinnerte sie sich an die Gerüchte, die die Runde machten, er hätte eine menschliche Mutter. War seine ruhige Ausstrahlung vielleicht nur eine geschickte und mit viel Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht erhaltene Fassade? Selbst wenn es so wäre, sie schätzte ihn deshalb nicht geringer, ganz im Gegenteil. Nyota verließ sein Büro und nickte Kadett Wilson zu, der als Nächster pünktlich seinen Termin bei ihm wahrnehmen könnte.

Viele widersprüchliche Gedanken stürmten auf sie ein während sie die Flure der Fakultät entlang ging. Was sein Blick zuvor aus ihrem Kopf verscheucht hatte, kehrte mit Macht zurück. Vulkanier waren telepathisch begabt. Fast vermutete sie, dass er für die Dauer des Gesprächs seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten bei ihr angewandt hatte. Sie wünschte sich diese Stabilisierung, dieses Gefühl der inneren Ruhe zurück. Als sie den japanischen Garten vor dem Gebäude betrat, nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug, der sie für das Erste von den Eindrücken befreite. Ein warmer Wind blies ihr entgegen. Er kam vom Meer, das schmeckte sie auf den Lippen. Mit jedem Schritt produzierte ihr Geist wieder neue Gedanken und Empfindungen, die sich alle mit der Aussicht auf ihre zukünftige Zusammenarbeit verknüpften. Ihr Mentor sollte er werden. Welch Glück sie hatte! Nyota hatte eine solche Begegnung nicht für möglich gehalten. Ihr Vertrauen in ihn war schon jetzt unerschütterlich und sein Lob beeindruckte sie tief. Sie ließ sich in der Aufregung zu eitlen Spekulationen hinreißen. Er war der Beste von allen und er suchte sie, weil sie die Beste war und ihn suchte. Das war der Weg des Herzens. Natürlich würde er niemals so sehen.

-3-

Commander Spock war ein Mentor, der mit seinem Urteil nie hinter dem Berg hielt, wobei er eher die Angewohnheit hatte, Fehler zu kritisieren und gute Leistungen als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen. Es war nur logisch. Empathie ließ er als Ausbilder oft vermissen, auf seine Fairness jedoch konnte man immer vertrauen. Daher akzeptierte Kadett Uhura sein Urteil trotz einiger frustrierender Erlebnisse stets. Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm lehrte sie, Gelassenheit im Geist zu finden. Sein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten war ihr eine starke Stütze weil es sie von Selbstzweifeln entlastete ebenso wie von jeglichem falschen Ehrgeiz. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an seine Art zu denken, seine vulkanische Strenge und Reserviertheit als das zu nehmen, was sie war. Damit bildete sie eine Ausnahme unter den Kadetten. Die meisten respektierten und schätzten ihn zwar, aber keiner so vorbehaltlos wie Nyota Uhura. Ihre Schlagabtausche in den Vorlesungen erlangten bald einige Popularität. Es galt zur Mitte des Semesters hin als ausgemacht, dass sie seine Lieblingsstudentin war, selbst wenn man in Rechnug stellte, dass Vulkanier angeblich keine derart irrationalen Unterscheidungen trafen. Erstaunlicherweise ließ sich niemand zu weitergehenden Vermutungen hinreißen. Selbst dass man sie zwischen den Lehrveranstaltungen oft gemeinsam auf den Wegen im Campusgarten spazieren sah, weckte keinen Verdacht. Uhura war eine beliebte, begehrte junge Frau auf dem Campus. Ihr Kleidungsstil wurde bewundert, sie lachte, tanzte und sang gern. Die Vorstellung, dass sie etwas an dem vulkanischen Einzelgänger mit der sauren Miene finden könnte, war absurd.

Der Umgang mit Commander Spock weckte allmählich Uhuras Interessse an der vulkanischen Kultur. Trotz des zusätzlichen Lernpensums, das es bedeutete, kam sie bald auf sein Angebot zurück, ihr Sprachunterricht zu geben. Er schlug sein Appartment als den geeigneten Lernort vor und sie willigte ein. Als sie seine Wohnräume zum ersten Mal betrat, fielen ihr zwei Dinge auf. Sie war erstaunt, dass er solch ein kleines Appartment gewählt hatte. Es waren nicht mehr als zwei Räume, ein größerer, in dem er sie empfing, mit Schlafgelegenheit, einem Schreibtisch, zwei flachen Sesseln und einem Tisch, und ein weiterer, mit einem halb-transparenten Vorhang abgeschirmter kleinerer Raum, den er zum Meditieren zu nutzen schien. Durch den Vorhang hindurch erkannte sie die gewölbten Formen eines Gegenstands, der an der Wand hing. Auf den ersten Blick ein Seiteninstrument.

Beide Räume besaßen eine breite Fensterfront, die einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Bucht von San Francisco frei gab und ebenso viel Himmel wie Erde und Meer zeigte. In der Abenddämmerung fiel ihr der Kontrast zwischen den Lichtern der Zivilisation und dem Funkeln der uralten Sterne über dem Pazifik besonders ins Auge. Die Wände seines Appartments waren in einem leichten Sandton gehalten, der Fußboden bestand aus rötlichen Granitplatten und die wenigen Möbel waren alle aus Glas. Klarheit und Notwendigkeit, fiel es ihr ein, das waren die großen Schlagworte in der vulkanischen Philosophie.

Das Zweite, was ihr auffiel, war die erhöhte Zimmertemperatur. Wenn sie nicht schon nervös gewesen wäre, hätte sie es womöglich nicht als störend empfunden. Doch nun spürte sie die aufsteigende Hitze in sich. Spock stand ihr gegenüber, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er war das fehlende Puzzlestück, das die Räume mit Sinn erfüllte. Seine groß gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt und seine aufrechte Haltung imponierten ihr. Er trug einen einfachen anthrazitfarbenen Pullover und Stoffhosen aus einem leichten Material, das wie Leinen aussah. Der Schnitt seiner Kleidung unterschied sich kaum von der Uniform, die er sonst trug. Sein wächsernes Gesicht mit dem entschlossenen und doch leeren Blick unter den V-förmig nach oben verlaufenden Augenbrauen, die ihm stets etwas Zweifelndes und Ernsthaftes verliehen, der akkurate Haarschnitt seiner pechschwarzen Haare und nicht zuletzt die markante Form seiner Ohren ließen ihn wie eine exotische Statue erscheinen. Ein Tempelgott oder auch, und diese Assoziation erstaunte Nyota am meisten, wie einen Dämon. Hatte sie nicht von einer dunklen gewalttätigen Zeit in der Geschichte Vulkans gelesen? Wie mussten all diese göttlichen Kreaturen inmitten von Schlachtengetümmel und Feuerschein ausgesehen haben? Die Phantasie ging mit ihr durch. Obwohl seine dunklen Augen tiefer liegende Leidenschaften vermuten ließen, war er als Vulkanier durch und durch von dieser Welt, was bedeutete, dass er Nyota gegenüber keine sichtbare Gemütsbewegung zeigte als er sie begrüßte. Sie stand zweifellos unter dem Eindruck der erhabenen Atmossphäre und seiner Erscheinung, dennoch erwiderte sie seinen Gruß - mit einem Lächeln! Nyota fühlte sich keineswegs fremd in seiner Nähe. Vielmehr packte sie eine ungeahnte Neugier, ihn auszufragen.

"Ist ihnen die Raumtemperatur zu hoch, Kadett?"

"Wie kommen sie darauf?"

"Ich habe eine leichten Schweißfilm auf ihrer Stirn bemerkt.", erklärte er sich. "Vulkanier haben eine Körpertemeratur von 43 Grad. In meinem Quartier ziehe ich daher mehr vulkanische Verhältnisse vor."

"43 Grad!", rief sie aus, "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr Blut so in Wallung ist, Commander!"

Er sah sie schweigend an, hob eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte die Geste schon oft an ihm beobachtet. Er verzog keine Miene und sie wünschte sich fast, sie hätte es nicht gesagt.

"Computer, Raumtemperatur senken auf ..." Er sah sie auffordernd an.

"...22 Grad.", ergänzte Uhura die Anweisung. Er nickte und drehte ihr dann den Rücken zu. Sie ihm folgte zu dem niedrigen Glastisch. Dabei bemerkte sie die angenehme Wärme, die von Steinplatten im Fußboden ausging.

"Bitte setzen sie sich." Ihr fielen die Schriftzeichen auf, die in der Glasoberfläche eingraviert waren. Spock registrierte ihren Blick. "Es sind vulkanische Buchstaben."

Uhura nickte. "Ich erkenne sie wieder, auch wenn ich sie nicht lesen kann. Was steht da?"

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und zögerte einen Augenblick mit der Antwort. Sie wartete. "Frei übersetzt: Wilkommen, Fremder!"

Jetzt war es an ihr, die Augenbrauen nach oben zu ziehen. "Das steht auf ihrem Tisch?" Und für sich selber dachte sie, das müsse wohl ein vulkanischer Scherzartikel ein, für vulkanische Verhältnisse. Als er sie ansah, blitzte etwas in seinen schwarzen Augen auf. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Spott war. Jedenfalls schien er zufrieden zu sein als er ihr Lächeln sah.

"Ich habe darüber nach gedacht, wie wir am besten mit den Lektionen beginnen können und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es effektiver wäre, wenn wir uns mit einen Thema befassen, das ihnen nahe liegt. Haben sie einen Vorschlag?"

Nyota überlegte einen Augenblick. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er auf dem üblichen Wege beginnen würde: Grußformeln, Wortarten, einfache Konjugationen. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein:

"Welche berühmten Lieder gibt es auf Vulkan?"

Spock zog erneut eine Braue nach oben. "Es gibt eine Reihe musikalischer Werke, die von kultureller Bedeutung sind. Wir besitzen die Syrranitischen Elegien, ein Epos in 24 Akten und dramatische Musikkompositionen, die der irdischen Oper ähnlich sind."

Sie musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. "Aha. Und welche Lieder gefallen ihnen, Commander? Was hört man als junger Vulkanier?"

Wieder sah er sie erstaunt an. Er schien nicht zu verstehen.

"Gibt es so etwas wie Populärmusik auf Vulkan?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Was bezwecken sie mit dieser Frage? "

"Als sie eben den Vorschlag machten, dachte ich, es wäre interessant, einen musikalischen Zugang zu wählen. Ich habe eine klassische Gesangsausbildung und singe in meiner Freizeit unter anderem im Chor der Akademie. Also wie wäre es, etwas auf Vulkanisch zu singen? Allerdings bräuchte es für den Anfang nicht unbedingt eine 24 aktige Elegie zu sein."

Er nickte, legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen.

"Ich verstehe. Aber sie müssen wissen, dass sich Menschen oft sehr schwer tun mit der vulkanischen Tonalität, zumal es wirklich einer geübten Stimme bedarf, um in meiner zugegebenermaßen schwierigen Sprache zu singen."

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf und signalisierte ihm, dass sie das nicht abschreckte.

"An welchen Stücken arbeiten sie gerade im Chor?"

"Momentan an einem Lied, an Franz Schuberts 'Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt', das ich zum Frühjahrsempfang singen werde."

"Macht es ihnen etwas aus, mir vorzusingen?"

"Ich bin nicht eingesungen, daher klingt es vielleicht...schief." Er nickte. "Bitte."

_Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt _  
_Weiß, was ich leide! _  
_Allein und abgetrennt _  
_Von aller Freude, _  
_Seh ich [am] Firmament _  
_Nach jener Seite. _

_Ach! der mich liebt und kennt, _  
_Ist in der Weite. _  
_Es schwindelt mir, es brennt _  
_Mein Eingeweide. _  
_Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt _  
_Weiß, was ich leide! _

Nyota wusste, sie hatte eine wichtige Stelle verpatzt und zuletzt ein starkes Zittern in der Stimme nicht unterdrücken können. Sie blickte ihn in Erwartung herber Kritik an. Doch sein einziger Kommentar war: "Faszinierend." Dann fuhr er in seinen Überlegungen fort als sei nichts gewesen:

"Es gibt ein paar Musikstücke, an denen ich selbst seit einiger Zeit übe. Man könnte sie als Populärmusik bezeichnen. Bisher habe ich den Gesang vom Computer generieren lassen und dazu gespielt. Wenn sie einverstanden sind, könnten wir gemeinsam daran üben. Ich spiele sie ihnen vor. Sie heißen _Bilder vom Berg Seleya_, im weitesten Sinne ein Konzeptwerk einer Komponistin names T'mok."

Er ging zum Schreibtisch und programmierte ewas auf dem integrierten Computerdisplay. Sie beobachte die schnellen Bewegungen seiner Finger auf dem Glas und überlegte, ob sein plötzlicher Aktionismus seine Art war, Begeisterung zu zeigen. In seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme deutete kaum etwas darauf hin.

"Sie sagten, sie spielten dazu? Welches Instrument?"

Er blickte vom Display auf und für eine Sekunde wurde Nyota daran erinnert, dass er ein junger attraktiver Mann war.

"Vulkanische Kithara." Der Computer setzte mit dem Gesang ein, während Spock in den Nebenraum ging, um das Instrument zu holen, wie sie vermutete. Er kehrte zurück und setzte sich wieder neben sie. In der Hand hielt er das wunderschöne Seiteninstrument, das sie zuvor an der Wand hängend gesehen hatte. Sie konnte kaum erkennen, an welchen Stellen seine Fingerspitzen die Seiten anklingen ließen, so virtuos spielte er es. Zu ihrem Erstaunen bemerkte sie, dass die klingenden Seiten begannen, wie auf einer Oberfläche optische Muster zu erzeugen und in den schönsten Regenbogenfarben schimmerten. Später erklärte er ihr, sogar in wechselnden Formen und Farben, je nach Stimmung der Musik. Nyota war sprachlos angesichts dieses sublimen ästhetischen Zusammenspiels. Es machte sogar den vulkanischen Gesang, der ihr gerade mehr als fremd in den Ohren geklungen hatte, zu einem Genuss. "Bravo!", sagte sie berührt, nachdem er das Stück beendet hatte. "Irgendwann möchte ich es auch lernen." Er sagte nichts dazu. Sie hatte gelernt, das als grundsätzliches Einverständnis aufzufassen.

Ihre Freitagabende waren von nun an für gemeinsame Proben reserviert. Nach und nach lernten sie einander besser kennen. Sie entdeckten, dass die Musik eine Ebene war, auf der sie fast mühelos kommunizieren konnten. Darüber erforschten sie viele andere Themen. Nyota hätte ihm stundenlang zuhören können. Sie liebte den Gedankenaustausch mit ihm, sie liebte es, ihn zu beobachten, seine Mimik zu studieren und sie liebte es, seine emotionale Seite zu kitzeln. Er gestand ihr mehr Freiheiten zu als jeder anderen Person in seinem Umfeld. Aber sie wurde nie indiskret.

Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit über die Intonation einer Liedstelle führte eines Tages zu einem Gespräch über die Lehrmethoden auf Vulkan. Darin erzählte ihr Spock von seinen Eltern, seiner Mutter Amanda, die Lehrerin und Linguistin war wie sie selbst und seinem Vater Sarek, dem berühmten Diplomaten, der hin und wieder an der vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften lehrte. Es sei für vulkanische Schüler wichtig, sagte er, dass es einen Mentor gebe, der das Wissen im Kopf der Schüler ordne. Da alle Vulkanier telepathisch begabt seien, bestehe ein enges mentales Band zwischen Schüler und Lehrer. Die Vermittlung von Wissen sei demnach eine sehr persönliche Sache, die vertrauensvoll und mit aller Offenheit geschehe, soweit, dass Schüler ihrem Lehrer den Zugang zu ihrem Geist gewährten. Es sei daher unverzichtbarer Bestandteil der Ausbildung, mentale Disziplin zu erlernen.

Nyota hörte seinen Ausführungen aufmerksam zu. Ein Lernprozess, der auf solchen Methoden beruhte, musste um ein Vielfaches effektiver sein. Ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Lernen von Sprachen, bestätigten ihr, dass man viel erreichen konnte, wenn man ein gewisses Talent mitbrachte, um sie jedoch wirklich sprechen zu können, musste man sie leben, man musste mit dem System Sprache verschmelzen. Nyotas Neugier war geweckt.

"Ist eine solche Vermittlung auch zwischen Vulkaniern und Menschen möglich?" Er nickte, antwortete, es sei theoretisch für einen Vulkanier möglich, seinen Geist mit jeder lebenden Spezies zu verknüpfen, nur komme es auf die mentalen Fähigkeiten des Vulkaniers an. Es sei sowohl für den Telepathen als auch für den anderen höchst gefährlich.

"Können wir es nicht versuchen?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an: "Zu welchem Zweck?"

"Sie sind mein Lehrer und ich ihre Schülerin. Unsere geistigen Welten könnten nicht enger verknüpft sein. Ich könnte einiges besser verstehen."

"Ich habe Zweifel.", gestand er ihr in aller Offenheit.

"Vertrauen sie mir nicht?"

"Doch natürlich.", sagte er und schwieg einen Augenblick. "Diese Erfahrung erzeugt eine Intimität des Geistes, welche sich schwer wieder abstreifen lässt. Deshalb ist es unzulässig die Verschmelzung gegen den Wunsch einer Person durchzuführen. Sie sollten wissen, dass sie sich auf eine Erfahrung einlassen, die sie so noch nie gemacht haben."

"Diese Bedenken sind unbegründet. Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Ihr Eifer ließ keine Widerrede zu. Das Thema Mentalverschmelzung schien irgendeine exotische Faszination bei ihr auszulösen. Spock startete einen letzten Versuch sie auszubremsen.

"Ein zweiter Punkt ist, dass es meine Beziehung zu ihnen weitaus intimer werden lässt als sie es ohnehin schon ist. Bedenken sie, ich bin nur neun Jahre älter als sie und zugebenermaßen pädagogisch unerfahren. Ich befürchte, dass wir uns auf eine Ebene begeben, die mit den Sternenflottenregeln nicht kompatibel ist."

Einen Moment stockte ihr der Atem. Sie sah ihn fassungslos, beinah verärgert an.

"Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass die Sternenflottenregeln für mich oberste Priorität haben. Ich hielt meinen Vorschlag nicht für unmoralisch und nahm an, etwas in ihnen wünschte es auch, als mein Lehrer. Was immer es auch auslöst, es ist nicht bedrohlich. Ich halte Initimität der Gedanken nicht für eine Gefahr zwischen zwei Individuen, die sich mit Respekt begegnen, so wie sie und ich, unabhängig ihres Alters."

Ihr energischer Ton brachte Spock dazu einzulenken. "Es tut mir leid, wenn sie den Eindruck haben, ich hätte ihnen unmoralische Motivationen unterstellt. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Ich schätze ihre Loyalität und Integrität wie bei kaum jemand anderem, Kadett Uhura." Sie antwortete nicht. Spock fuhr fort. "Selbstverständlich sind sie und ich in der Lage eine Mentalverschmelzung durchzuführen. Ich halte es hinsichtlich unserer gemeinsamen Musikübungen sogar für ratsam." Das schien sie zufrieden zu stellen. Spock sah es in ihren Augen.

Er erklärte ihr die einzelnen Schritte, versuchte ihr zu schildern, was sie erleben würde. Dann stellten Vulkanier und Mensch diese Verbindung her. Nyota spürte den leichten Druck seiner Fingerspitzen an ihrer Schläfe und ihren Wangen bevor sie eintauchte in eine Welt aus schwerelosem Traum, fließend und schön. Spocks Gegenwart leitete sie. Er sprach zu ihr ohne Worte, zeigte ihr ohne Hände und sie verstand.

Sie war in der Tat der erste Mensch, mit dem er die Gedanken teilte. Nicht einmal mit seiner Mutter hatte er das getan. Es war auch nicht notwendig gewesen. Nyota war überwältigt von diesem Erlebnis. Das erste Mal im Leben hatte sie eine Grenze überschritten, die von selbst nicht hätte erreichen können. Spock hatte sie rüber gelotst, Spock hatte sie an sich Teil haben lassen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr die Bedeutung dieses Aktes bewußt. Wie wenig sie ihn gekannt hatte! Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, wusste sie, er war nun ein Teil von ihr. Es war ein Geschenk, für das sie keine Worte fand. Nie wieder würde ihr irgendetwas fremd an ihm vorkommen. "Danke!" flüsterte sie. Er nannte sie jetzt bei ihrem Vornamen.

_Ex Cordis Scienta_

Die Semesterferien verhinderten weitere Zusammenkünfte. Es kam Spock nicht ungelegen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass seine wachsende Nähe zu Kadett Uhura argwöhnisch begutachtet wurde. Seine Assistentin am Lehrstuhl hatte ihn darauf angesprochen während sie mit ihm die Evalutionen der Studenten durchführte. Der Verdacht der persönlichen Vorteilsnahme könne entstehen. Spock verteidigte jedoch Uhuras Leistungen und vertrat den Standpunkt, dass es seine Aufgabe sei, sie nach Kräften zu fördern. Trotzdem beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke, dass seine Unbefangenheit als Ausbilder in Frage gestellt wurde. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr erkannte er, dass Nyota Uhura tatsächlich Raum in seinem Gedanken einnahm. Selbst jetzt, wo sie abwesend war. Die Freitag Abende konnte er mühelos mit anderen Beschäftigungen füllen. Auch auf der Kithara konnte er ohne sie viel effektiver üben, da die störende Konversation mit ihr wegfiel. Außerdem wurde er nicht ständig dazu verführt, in ihr Gesicht zu sehen und ihren Blick zu suchen. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihr Fehlen nicht zu bemerken.

Spock war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, wieviel Spontanität tatsächlich in seinem Entschluss steckte, zu Beginn des neuen Semesters am musikalischen Frühjahrsempfang der Akademie teil zu nehmen. Normalerweise mied er diese sozialen Anlässe. Sein Freund Captain Pike staunte daher nicht schlecht als er Spock im Eingangsbereich der Jonathan Archer Aula entdeckte. "Spock!", rief er und winkte ihn zu sich. Spock trudelte inmitten einer Gruppe von Menschen ein. Pike stellte ihn seiner Frau vor sowie Commodore Moreno, Admiral Meister und ihren jeweiligen Partnern. "Mein loyalster und fähigster erster Offizier, wie sie wissen." Spock quittierte das Lob wie üblich mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken.

"Was treibt sie hierher Spock? Sie scheinen ja im zurück liegenden Semester ein enges Band zu ihren Kadetten geknüpft zu haben. Der Spock, den ich kenne, hätte sich nie auf solche Veranstaltungen verirrt."

"Sie brauchen an meiner Identität nicht zu zweifeln, Sir."

"Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich, sie hier zu sehen. Aber sie müssen mir ein bisschen Überraschung zugestehen. Soviel verstehe ich von ihrer Spezies. Ich weiß, dass nur ein besonderer Grund sie dazu bewegen konnte, sich heute Abend unter eine Horde halbgebackenes Sternenflottenpersonal zu mischen. Befohlen habe ich es ihnen jedenfalls nicht."

"Sagen wir, die Neugierde trieb mich her."

Pike lachte. Dann bemerkte er, dass Spocks Blick durch etwas gefangen genommen wurde. Er kannte das Gesicht seines ersten Offiziers gut genug, um sagen zu können, wenn ihn etwas bewegte. Wenn er emotional angespannt war so wie in diesem Moment, blähten sich seine Nasenflügel leicht, seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und er zog die Ohren etwas nach hinten. Lange genug hatte er die Mimik seines jungen Freundes studiert. Dabei hatte er fest gestellt, dass die nicht-menschlichen Mermkale seiner Physiognomie seine innere Erregung am ehesten verrieten. Im Gegensatz zu anderen hielt Christopher Pike die Vulkanier für sehr empfindsame und feinsinnige humanoide Wesen. Pike folgte Spocks Blick zu einer Gruppe feierlich gekleideter Kadetten, die dem Studentenorchester und dem Chor angehörten. Noch ehe er herausfinden konnte, welche der jungen Frauen Spocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, lag Spocks durchdringender Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

"Lassen sie sich nicht zu Vermutungen hinreißen, Sir." Pike nickte. "Gut. Sie sitzen neben uns, . Lassen sie uns zu den Sitzen gehen. Es wird Zeit."

Er folgte der Gruppe mit etwas Abstand. Immerwieder drehte er den Kopf um einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Sie trug eine cremefarbene Tunika und flache Sandalen. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt. Die Farbe des Kleides und das Smaragdgrün ihrer Ohrringe bildeten einen interessanten Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut. Ihr schönstes Accessoir aber war ihr Lächeln. Er hatte es acht komma drei Wochen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. So lange hatte seine Gleichgültigkeit gegen Nyota Uhuras Abwesenheit in seinen Routinen gedauert. Er beobachtete einen leicht gestiegenen Puls und eine flachere Atemfrequenz. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln erstreckte sich von seiner Kopfdecke an den Seiten des Halses entlang, an den Seiten des Rumpfes über den Bauch bis in Beine und Zehen. Ihr Anblick stimulierte sämtliche neuronalen Wege seines vegegativen Nervensystems. Er nahm eine deutliche Beeinflussung seiner organischen Funktionen wahr und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sein Interesse an ihr wohl nicht länger rein platonischer Natur war.

Es fiel Pike nicht schwer, heraus zu finden, welche Person seinen ersten Offizier in den Bann geschlagen hatte. Zunächst einmal bezauberte ihre Erscheinung jedes Herz im Saal als sie nach vorne trat um als Solistin zwei Lieder in Klavierbegleitung vorzutragen. Doch als sie zu singen anfing, bemerkte er wie Spock sich in seinem Sitz versteifte. Pike blinzelte vorsichtig in seine Richtung und sah den Vulkanier in voller Konzentration auf die Bühne starren. Seine Augen hatten nichts von der sonstigen Undurchdringlichkeit. Sein Blick war weich, war der eines verträumten Jungen.

Es verleitete Pike wieder einmal dazu, über das Innenleben seines Freundes zu räsonieren. Kaum jemand wusste von der inneren Zerrissenheit, der Spock sich als Kind zweier Welten wieder und wieder zu stellen hatte. Christopher Pike hatte ihn nach Kräften dabei unterstützt, seinen Platz in der Welt der Menschen zu finden. Er hatte ihn schon als Kadett für ein außergewöhnliches und viel versprechendes Talent gehalten mit den besten Voraussetzungen für eine erstklassige Offizierslaufbahn in der Sternenflotte. Mancherorts war Pike belächelt worden für das Engagement, das er für seinen späteren ersten Offizier an den Tag legte. Doch Pike ließ sich nicht beirren. Seine Menschenkenntnis hatte sich mehr als einmal bewährt. Spock war jeden Einsatz wert. Als sein Captain, Freund und Mentor glaubte er an ihn. Er wusste, er war in der Lage, Großes zu vollbringen. Wenn ihn nicht vorher seine Einsamkeit auffraß.

Spock hatte eine bemerkenswerte Fähigkeit entwickelt, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Allerdings hatte diese Fähigkeit wenig mit der vulkanischen Lebensphilosophie und ihren Techniken der Gefühlskontrolle zu tun. Es schien vielmehr als zwänge er sich seinen Gefühlen gegenüber zu einer inneren Taubheit, um überhaupt in den vorgegebenen Parametern seiner Herkunftskultur funktionieren zu können. Pike wusste, dass er es damit übertrieb, wie alle jungen Individuen. Die Dellen in seiner Seele kompensierte Spock mit Härte gegen sich selbst, maskierte er mit dem Mantel seiner vulkanischen Abstammung und füllte sie mit Stolz und Dickköpfigkeit. Pike beneidete ihn nicht um diesen unentrinnbaren Zwiespalt in seinem Inneren. Manchmal wünschte er sich für seinen jungen Freund eine Erfahrung, an der auf lange Sicht auch seine menschliche Seele wachsen konnte. Für Pike selbst waren seine Frau Maggie und seine Kinder ein Refugium und der sichere emotionale Hafen, in den er zurück kommen konnte. Aber was hatte Spock?

Der Applaus setzte ein und Pike schaute wieder zur Bühne. Die Sängerin bedankte sich mit einem zaghaften aber selbstbewußten Lächeln. Sie ließ ihren Blick über das Publikum schweifen, während der Pianist sich auf das nächste Stück vorbreitete. Als sie Spock entdeckte, schien sie einen Augenblick überrascht, doch Pike entging nicht die tiefe Zufriedenheit in ihrem Gesicht. So so, dachte er sich, sein erster Offizier hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, eine intime Beziehung zu etwas anderem als einer Computerkonsole aufzubauen. Zu einem schönen Mädchen noch dazu, das offensichtlich seine Sympathie erwiderte. Er hatte selten diesen Ausdruck in Spocks Gesicht gesehen. Wenn er es überdachte: hatte er je?

In der Pause verabschiedete Spock sich von Captain Pike und seiner Frau. Pike sah ihn verwundert an. Ob er nicht bleiben wolle. Spock verneinte es. Er hätte noch Vorbereitungen für die morgigen Lehrveranstaltungen zu treffen. Pike quittierte es mit einem wohlwollenden Kopfschütteln. "Sie lassen auch keine Chance ungenutzt, einer kleinen Zerstreuung zu entgehen." Spock verließ die Aula in der Hoffnung, nicht weiter angesprochen zu werden. Im Vorraum jedoch vernahm er seinen Namen. Es war niemand Geringerer als Nyota Uhura, die ihn rief. Er drehte sich um und sein Herz stolperte einen Moment als er sie auf sich zukommen sah. "Sie wollen schon gehen, Commander?" Er sah in ihre erwartungsvollen Augen und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. "Hier gibt es nichts mehr, dass mein Bleiben rechtfertigen würde."

Sie rückte etwas näher an ihn heran. Ihr Ton wurde vertraulicher: "Fandest du die Darbietungen so schlecht?"

"Nein. Für das Niveau von Amateuern völlig angemessen." Sie nickte und schmunzelte. Er konnte der belebenden Wirkung ihrer schönen dunkeln Augen nichts entgegen setzen. Sie lachte über ihn. Es war als wäre kein Tag seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vergangen.

Er entschloss sich, auf ihren vertraulichen Ton einzugehen. "Du hast sehr gut gesungen. Wie immer."

"Vielen Dank. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben." _Für dich_, las er in ihren Blick. Oder hörte er es in seinem Kopf? Er wusste es nicht. Verwirrend! Sie sahen einander lange in die Augen. Sein Schweigen ließ sie glauben, dass es etwas gab, das er nicht sagen konnte. "Willst du nicht noch bleiben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe Verpflichtungen, die sich nicht länger aufschieben lassen. Ich kam, um dich singen zu hören. Mein Interesse ist damit befriedigt."

Ein Anflug von Enttäuschung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. "Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich hier nicht wohl fühlst. Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist." Spock nahm diese Beteuerung mit einem Nicken hin. Dann schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Und falls du doch noch Interesse daran hast, mich singen zu sehen, dann komm doch später ins Gamma Ray am Dock. Ein paar Freunde und ich wollen nach dem Konzert noch zum Karaokeabend."

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien er diesem Gedanken nicht viel abgewinnen zu können. "Ich denke, eher nicht."

"Überleg es dir. Das würde deine Interspezieskompetenz sicher um ein paar Facetten bereichern. Ich würde mich freuen." Uhura zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, ehe sie in die Aula zurück kehrte. An der Eingangstür zum Saal drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihn an. Hatte er ihr zuvor um jeden Preis aus dem Weg gehen wollen, spürte Spock nun den Widerwillen darüber, dass sie ging. Ihre warmherzige Art nahm ihn völlig für sie ein. Von ihrer Rückansicht ganz zu Schweigen. Sie war seine Studentin. Was sollte er tun, wenn sich diese Neigung noch verstärkte?

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fand er sich tatsächlich beim Karaokeabend der Kadetten ein. Es war bereits spät, der Club war voll und die Stimmung auf dem Höhepunkt. Spock hatte solche Abende in seinem ganzen Kadettenleben nicht besucht und auch jetzt verzog er sich in die hinterste Ecke um zu beobachten. Er verstand nicht, was so erheiternd daran war, den Geist mit alkoholhaltigen Getränken zu vergiften und sich dabei der akustischen Folter durch überwiegend schlechte Gesangskünste auszusetzen. Vulkanier suchten Klarheit, aber Menschen...? Er begegnete dem irrationalen Treiben mit Toleranz. Außerdem hielt ihn seine Neugier hier. Als er Uhura auf der Bühne entdeckte, zauberte es ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Sie hatte nichts mehr von der Schubert-Sängerin auf dem Frühjahrsempfang. Nyota trug ein grünes Minikleid und offene Haare. Sie unterhielt ihr Publikum gekonnt mit sexy Tanzeinlagen. Er beobachtete die jungen Männer, die sie mit Blicken verschlangen, ihre Annäherungsversuche. Er war unwesentlich älter als sie. Neun Jahre nur. Er war beinah noch ein Kind in vulkanischen Maßstäben. Natürlich fühlte auch er sich zu ihr hingezogen. Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an ihrer Schönheit, ihrer pyhsischen Schönheit ebenso wie der ihres Intellekts und der Seele. Oft ließ er sich in der letzten Zeit in die Erinnerung seiner Mentalverschmelzung mit ihr fallen. Es beruhigte ihn mehr als seine Meditationsübungen. Spock analysierte diese Faszination mit aller Klarsicht. Es war vergebens, nicht die Parallelen zu seiner Mutter zu sehen. Was er nicht zu analysieren vermochte, war die aufbrausende Eifersucht, die er empfand, als er sie nach ihrem Auftritt in ein langes Gespräch vertieft sah mit einem seiner anderen Studenten. Beide waren vertraut miteinander. Uhura schien sich wohl zu fühlen und lachte ihn offen an. Es war unmißverständlich, dass sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit ihm flirtete. Spock sah nicht lange zu, er raffte sich auf und ging. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn nicht entdeckt.

Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Appartment versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen und den Grund für seine heftige Reaktion zu analysieren. War es ein Fehler gewesen, dass er sich mental mit ihr verbunden hatte?

Nein, es war nur unlogisch, dass er sich so schwer davon lösen konnte. Er spürte seitdem immer ein fernes Echo ihrer Empfindungen, es fiel ihm schwer, sich dagegen abzuschotten. Wenn es ihm als Telepathen solche Schwierigkeiten bereitete, musste es ihr denn nicht noch mehr zu schaffen machen? Daher irritierte ihn das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, verstand er die Ungezwungenheit ihres Auftretens nicht. Täuschte er sich in ihr? Wieder einmal fühlte Spock sich aus allen Beziehungen fort gestoßen, unfähig sich innerlich zu stabilisieren. Seine Schwäche war beschämend. Er wurde sehr wütend darüber, wie immer wenn etwas diesen blinden Fleck in seinem Inneren traf, das, was in seiner Vorstellung sein menschliches Gesicht trug.

"Sie kommen zu spät, Kadett." Sie blieb erstaunt stehen und sah ihn an. Er hatte das gesagt, kaum dass sie die Tür betreten hatte. Er hatte es nicht gesagt sondern gezischt. Sie spürte sofort, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sie entschuldigte sich, sie hätte erst heute Morgen gelesen, dass er das Tutorium kurzfristig um zwei Stunden nach vorne verlegt habe. Doch er fuhr ihr über den Mund. Er würde sich Nachlässigkeiten dieser Art in Zukunft verbitten. Falls sie es vor zöge, ihre Abende singend in der Bar zu verbringen, dann solle sie ihren Platz in der Gruppe überdenken. Die Demütigung vor den anderen Studenten ließ sie erröten. Sie hatte alle Mühe ihre Wut zu verbergen. Im Tutorium ließ er sie Spießruten laufen. Er nahm entweder ihre Meldungen nicht zur Kenntnis oder krittelte an ihnen herum in einer Weise, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Seine Aggression machte sie sprachlos. Es verwirrte auch die anderen Studenten. Wie offensichtlich sollte es noch werden, dass er einen Unterschied machte, wenn es um Uhura ging? Sie bemühte sich, seine Angriffe gelassen hin zu nehmen. Nach dem Tutorium trat sie nach vorne um mit ihm zu sprechen aber er rief einen anderen Studenten zu sich und bedeutete ihr mit einem kalten Seitenblick zu verschwinden.

Als sie über die Flure der Akademie ging, wusste sie nicht, ob sie vor Wut schreien oder heulen wollte. Sie ging auf die Toilette, schloß die Tür hinter sich und brach in Tränen aus. So leise wie möglich, so verzweifelt wie nötig. Sie war nie eine Heulsuse gewesen, aber das zerriß sie. Diese Grausamkeit war über sie gekommen aus dem Nichts, von ihm angezettelt mit Absicht. Aus einer Schwäche heraus, für die sie nichts konnte, versuchte er sie zu treffen. Der Mann, der von allen Männern der Beste war. Dem Verrat, Betrug und Hinterhältigkeit am Fernsten lagen. Der Schmerz über diese Enttäuschung traf sie hart. Sie hatte nichts getan, was sie das verdienen ließ. Nach einer Weile hörte sie ihr Herz wieder sprechen, versuchte sie zu begreifen, worum es wirklich ging.

Später am Tag, nachdem sie ihre Aufgaben in der Bibliothek beendet hatte, suchte sie ihn auf. Sie fand ihn im Computerlabor, wie immer in Arbeit vertieft.

"Lieutenant - Commander Spock, auf ein Wort."

Er blickte überrascht auf, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. "Ich bin beschäftigt, Kadett Uhura. Wenden sie sich nach dem nächsten Tutorium an mich."

"Nein, ich wende mich jetzt an sie. Nur für den Fall, dass sie mein Gesprächsangebot nach dem nächsten Tutorium erneut ignorieren."

Scheinbar ungerührt wandte er sich wieder dem Computerdisplay zu. "Fähnrich Cole und ich sprachen über die Auswertung seiner physikalischen Experimente. Von Ignoranz ihnen gegenüber kann gar keine Rede sein."

"Sehen sie mir ins Gesicht und sagen sie mir, dass keine anderen Motive ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber bestimmt haben heute Morgen!"

Einige der Laboranten reckten die Köpfe angesichts der Heftigkeit in ihrer Stimme. Spock sah sie wieder an. "Worauf wollen sie hinaus?"

Sie ging in das Labor und schloß die Tür hinter sich, so daß man sie im Vorraum nicht hören konnte.

"Ich spreche nicht nur von Ignoranz, sondern von vorsätzlichlicher Böswilligkeit. Ich spreche von einem Verhalten, wie man es einem 15-jährigen Terraner zutrauen würde aber keinem Commander der Sternenflotte und ehemaligen Aspiranten der vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften. Du hast mich gedemütigt vor der ganzen Klasse, du hast es an Respekt fehlen lassen, ganz zu schweigen von pädagogischer Distanz. Ich bin Opfer eines persönlichen Angriffs geworden, einer hinterhältigen Attacke, gegen die ich mich nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte. Du hast das Tutorium kurzfristig vorverlegt in dem Wissen, dass ich es nicht rechtzeitig lesen konnte, da ich gestern Abend aus war. Und ich weiß, dass du auch da warst. Du hast es gewusst! Du hast mein Zuspätkommen genutzt, um mich zu demütigen und hast meine Beiträge während der ganzen Stunde systematisch demontiert, sie lächerlich gemacht und mich so an den Rand der Gruppe gedrängt. Ich fordere eine Erklärung, welchem Umstand ich diese Diskriminierung meiner Arbeit und Person durch meinen Mentor zu verdanken habe!"

Spock starrte sie an, plötzlich um Worte verlegen. Auf einmal spürte sie sein Entsetzen in ihrer Seele, die plötzliche Beschämung, sein Bedauern. Es schien, als hätte er alle mentalen Schilde fallen lassen.

"Es gibt keine Entschuldigung.", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die nichts von der Härte hatte, die er am Morgen gezeigt hatte. Und mehr zu sich selbst als an sie gewandt: "Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für ein solches Verhalten."

Nyota sah ihn unerbittlich an. "Lass nie wieder deine ungelösten Konflikte dein Verhalten bestimmen. Lass es nicht an mir aus. Ich nehme das nicht hin. Ebenso wenig wie du."

"Meine Konflikte?"

"Du hältst es offentsichtlich für eine Schwäche, dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst. Zu einer menschlichen Frau."

"Meine Mutter ist ein Mensch."

"Dann weiß ich nicht, warum du dich so bedroht fühlst."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, war außer sich. Das war ihm anzusehen. "Du vermutest den Grund meines Verhaltens also in der Tatsache, dass du ein Mensch bist?

"Welchen Grund hat es sonst?"

"Das ist unlogisch."

"Ja! Das ist es." Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fassen. Die Blässe seiner Wangen ließ einen leichten grünlichen Schimmer hervor treten. Er zwang sich schließlich zu einem aufrechten Sitz, zwang sich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Du bist meine beste Studentin, Nyota. Ich verspreche dir, dass so etwas nie wieder vor kommt. Mein unpassendes Verhalten beeinflusst in keiner Weise mein fachliches Urteil über deine Leistungen. Wenn es aber dein Wunsch ist, dann kannst du einen anderen Mentor wählen. Ich werde das in die Wege leiten."

Nyota schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das ist nicht notwendig. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir abschieben. Ich will den Besten und ich habe bereits den besten Mentor an der Akademie. Von dir kann ich am meisten lernen. Es wäre unlogisch, wenn du deine beste Studentin fallen lässt."

"Das ist korrekt."

Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie. Beide waren sichtlich bewegt. Nyota wehrte sich gegen den inneren Drang, ihn verstehen zu wollen. Das sollte eine klare und sachliche Diskussion zur Klärung der Fronten sein. Sie war nicht hier, um klein bei zu geben. Spock rang um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Sein Gesicht zeigte zu viel Bewegung um sie kalt zu lassen.

"Sag mir, was mit dir los ist.", bat sie ihn schließlich in seinem sanften Ton. Er antwortete bereitwilliger als sie erwartet hatte.

"Seit ich meine Gedanken mit dir geteilt habe, fällt es mir schwerer denn je meine Empfindungen zu unterdrücken."

"Ich frage mich, was du unterdrücken musst. Es gibt nichts, wogegen du dich stemmen müsstest. Das sind deine Gefühle, das bist du, Spock."

"Aber sieh, wozu es mich bringt. Stößt dich das nicht ab?" Sie schloß die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Durch die Stille hindurch hörte sie ihn ihren Namen flüstern. Sein Blick war auf etwas gerichtet, das sie nicht sehen konnten, tief verborgen in den Schichten seiner Seele. Sie fühlte sich zugleich überlegen und ohnmächtig. Was sagte ihr Herz? Nyota ging langsam zwei Schritte in seine Richtung. Sie stellte sich an seine Seite und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Spock ergriff sie. Nach einer Weile lehnte er den Kopf an ihre Hüfte, schloß die Augen. Sie konnte den Impuls nicht unterdrücken, sein dichtes schwarzes Haar zu streicheln.

"Ich kann damit umgehen. Dann kannst du es auch." Während sie die zärtlichen Bewegungen ihrer Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf betrachtete, dachte sie für sich: _Du hast keinen Grund, dich vor irgendwas zu fürchten. Ich lasse dich nicht einfach los, das verspreche ich dir. _Zu ihrem Erstaunen hörte sie Spocks Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr antwortete:_ Ich danke dir, Nyota._


End file.
